Wammy House Advanture
by Ruler of the arts
Summary: Ever wonder what Matt, Mello, and Near did when they were kids. Find out the adventures I see them having at the Wammy House and watch the bond grow. Rated T for Matt and Mello's language
1. Chapter 1

**Wammy house adventures is a story of some things Matt, Mello and Near did when they were kids. I did my best at capturing their personalities. I don't own this characters. All the characters and setting belong to Death Note **

* * *

><p><strong>Wammy House adventures<strong>

My eyes slowly opened. I was in a dimly light room, on a bed I think. I was lying down my head propped up by a bunch of pillows. When my vision cleared the first thing I saw was Matt, sitting at my bed side. He took my hand, those stupid goggle/glasses things on his head, messing up his red locks.

He smiled, "Hey kiddo."

I tried to smile back. He continued, "Near just stepped out. He should be back any minute."

Near was suddenly on the other side of my bed, holding a toy-oh wait 'Action figure'-in his hand, as usual. He spoke too, "Evening Mello."

"Hey guys." I managed, "What the hell happened?"

My head was pounding. Near answered for me, "You crashed your dirt-bike," He tussled my hair, "But you'll be fine according to the Nurse."

I brushed Near away as Matt sat back dropping my hand, "It was funny as hell!"

"Matt." Near scolded. Matt simply shrugged.

I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head. Oh yeah…my dirt-bike. I remember now. Matt's right that was pretty funny.

"Your bikes fine, in case you were wondering." Near added. Matt nodded.

"Oh good," I smiled, they know me too well, "Thank guys."

Matt nodded again, Near kept staring at me. I frowned, "What? Do I have a burse?"

Near shook his head. I pulled off the covers and jumped up, "Woh," I reeled back, Matt took my shoulder for support, "Too fast." I gripped my dizzy head, "That didn't feel good."

Matt laughed, "I'm sure it didn't idiot. Oh, Near and I have decided to cancel tonight."

I glanced between them, "Aw hell no! We are so doing it!"

"You were unconscious three minutes ago," Near sighed, "You are in no state to go."

I put my hands on my hips-But it didn't look as girly as it sounds, "I can still do this. I'll be fine by then. Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Near."

"He's right," Matt countered, "I think we should wait till tomorrow."

"Look guys, I'm fine. I'm standing already." I pushed Matt's hand away, "See."

"All right! Its back on!" Matt cheered.

The door opened. Roger, our current guardian, walked in, "Ah Miheal. Glad to see you are alright."

I nodded, "Yep," I raised my arms and flexed my muscles, "totally fine!"

"Dinner is almost ready."

I dropped my arms and the three of us said,"Okay," in unison. The door closed and I looked at Matt, "We are still going." I half asked half demanded.

He started walking to the door, "Totally. If you think you're up to it."

"I am." I assured.

Near followed Matt, "Can't we play video games instead?"

Matt turned to him, "Dude, as much as I love that idea, no. Don't be a goody toe-shoes."

"What's wrong with wanting to stay home?" Near asked

I walked over and put my arm around him, "Ah, Near, Near, sweet little Near. Everything is wrong with it. You're going tonight. Whether you want to or not. We are young. This is the time to do stupid things like this! You should be happy. Hanging out with us means you get to do things like this waaay before other kids your age around here."

Near nodded, understanding now. We raced down to the dining hall, I won-how's that for no state to go, Near?

. . . . .

That night we all met in the attic. Matt was the first to crawl out the window that sat on the side of the roof. Near went out, I was the last. The full moon made it easy to see what we were doing.

Matt pulled on my hand, indicating that I am too slow at going out windows. I let out a shout as I tumbled out. Near shushed me as Matt grabbed the shoulder of my leather vest and pulled me to my feet.

I turned to near and whispered, "Don't shush my! Yell at him!" I pointed at the boy holding my vest. They both rolled their eyes thinking I was over reacting, "Hey, I could have rolled off the roof and died! Then you-"

Matt interrupted me, dropping his hand, "Then we wouldn't have to hear you talk anymore."

I put my hands on either of his shoulders and gave his a shove. He was going to push me back but we both looked at Near when he spoke, "If you two are done fooling around, we should go."

Matt ran past Near. I chased him, determined to be in front Near. We stopped feet away from the tree we intended to climb down and waited for Near to catch up. He isn't really a runner.

When I had my back turned Matt gave me a good hard shove. I flew at the gutter, my stomach flipping at the thought that I was now going to die. Matt caught my hand just as a foot slipped off the edge. I hung like that for a mille-second before he yanked my back to him shouting, "Saved your life!"

A trick he often played when we were closer to the ground. Now it was just cruel. He pulled me back so hard I ran into him. My arms flew around him and I gripped onto his shirt for dear life. A reflex I guess, I really don't know why I did it. I stayed like that for another mille-second, then pulled away and pushed him, "You ass!"

He was laughing too hard to keep his balance and fell back on his ass. While he was distracted, I grabbed the bridge of his goggles, pulled them, and let them snap back at his face. They made a loud noise. Matt ripped them off his head and covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Ow! Bast-" He shouted, Near knelt beside him and covered his mouth before he could get the word out. Near doesn't like it when we curse.

Near spoke calmly, like he always does, "Now that you boys are done flirting…" he scowled between me and Matt, who was now trying to fix his stupid goggles.

I gave Near a kick, "We are not flirting, Albino!"

Near is so annoying sometimes! I really don't like him all that much; actually I don't like him at all. But I put up with it cause Matt thinks he is cool. And I think Matt's cool. I'm the oldest but we don't treat each other by age.

Matt usually treats me like I'm the youngest. I don't know why and I get annoyed sometimes. I make sure Near remembers he is the youngest but Matt treats him like they are the same age. Near treats everyone the same. Everyone. I act like Matt is my age. It makes me feel like I don't spend my days playing with younger brats.

I just turned twelve. Matt is eleven and I think Near is ten but he might be nine. The three of us are always together. Matt and I have some things we do by ourselves, but that doesn't happen often. Even with Near around-no matter how much I hate to say it, it's true-we always have fun.

Matt pried Nears hand away from his mouth, "Can we go please?"

I nodded and the boys got to their feet. Matt went down the tree first, making sure there was no one in the windows. After the all clear, I jumped to the nearest branch and made my way down. There was a swing tied to one of the branches so Near and I slid down the ropes at the same time. I landed smoothly on my feet while Near landed on his ass with a little, "oof." Like the child he is.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. He can get up on his own. Matt took Nears hand and ran. I ran off as well. Having to drag Near, Matt wasn't as fast as normal. He's almost as fast as me but I practically left them in the dust. I would occasionally look back at them. Near looked like a moron, tumbling behind Matt.

I stopped when I got to the fence of a privet beach. Matt dropped Nears hand and ran up to me. We were both out of breathe but I thought Near was going to die.

"Lets never-" He stopped to breathe, "Do that-again please."

I rolled his eyes. Matt smiled, "Come on, N"

He took Near by the shirt collar and pulled him to the fence. Matt got down on all fours and Near and I used him as a step stole to climb over the fence. He was able to climb over himself.

We walked down the beach. Near asked, "Do you remember where it is?"

"Of course," I replied, "How could I forget?"

Matt looked around, "We put it by the dead tree, didn't we?"

"Yep, it's right there." I pointed at a little tree that had been split in half by lighting. We picked up the pace in our steps Matt lifted the small downed branch. Even though it was little he needed to use both hands. Near crowned under and began to dig in the sand.

"Come on!" I shouted after a moment.

Matt scolded me, "Hey leave him alone. I don't see you down there getting all wet and sandy."

I hate it when he sticks up for Near. I never have a comeback for it. So I crossed my arms and looked away.

Near came out from under the limb with a small safe, a bite bigger than his hand. I took it from him. Matt dropped the branch. I looked around, "Okay. Where do you wanna sit?"

We all looked around. Near found a spot over in the grass where we all laid down on our backs and looked up at the stars. Matt reached for the safe in my hands, "I wanna open it this time!"

"You remember the combination?" I asked handing it him.

"Duh! Of course I do!" He fumbled with the lock a little then opened it and handed me some papers.

I took them. I was the best at reading out loud. I just started with the one I saw first, "Near. Your mother, Lillian Rivers, was a Mathematician and taught Mathematics at Keio University." That's a big time, fancy College, "Your dad, Nathan Rivers, worked in the field of…es…esch…hold on." I focused and sounded it out in my head, "eschatology." The study of death. No wonder Near is so smart.

Matt laughed. I lightly hit his shoulder, "Shut up! It's a hard word!"

Near twirled a piece of his pure white hair between two fingers, quietly waiting to hear more. I cleared my throat and continued, "They were Married on June 16th, 1987. August 14th, 1991 Lillian gave birth to a healthy baby boy. On March 15th 1993, Lillian died instantaneously in a train crash. That same day Nathan was brought into intensive care. Time on death: 4:32am."

Matt and I glanced at Near. He continued twisting his hair and stayed quiet. Next was Matt.

"Aderle Jeevas worked as an Engineer. Elisabeth Jeevas was a house wife. On October 6th 1988 they were married. May 3, 1992 both were murdered in a bank robbery."

I looked over at Matt. He was staring at the sky. I sighed and put the paper on my lap. I didn't wanna read mine. I already knew it by heart. We were quiet for a moment. Matt rolled over on his stomach and reached for the papers, "I'll read yours Mello."

"No that's ok." I said trying to keep the papers away. But he had a corner of one and I didn't want to rip it. So I let him have them.

"Klara Keehl was one of the best German P-Prosecutor. Luther Keehl unemployed. Never married. Klara died giving b-birth to her baby boy on December 13th, 19-1989. June 1990 Luther was forced to give his child to the Wammy House till he could pro-provide for him. September 1993 died of drug overdose."

I pulled out a chocolate bar and bite off a piece. Matt put the papers back in the safe and locked it. It was quiet for a long time. If I had to make an estimate, no one talked for at least ten minutes. Matt broke the silence, "We should thank L for sending us this." He shook the safe.

"We have thanked him like seven times." I replied.

Near said quietly, "We should thank him again."

I broke off a piece of my candy bar and handed it to Matt. He took it. I broke off another piece and urged Near to take it. He shook his head no. I sat up and waved it closer to his face. I was nice enough to offer him some he was going to take it. He hesitated then reached up and took it from me.

"Thank you." He uttered. I nodded as I lied back down; "Should we go back?" he asked nibbling on the chocolate.

Matt shoved his whole piece in his mouth. After chewing he said, "No. we are out now we might as well enjoy it."

I sat up and looked back at the beach, "You wanna go swimming?"

"That might be a little much." Matt sat up too. I shrugged and finished off my chocolate. It was hard to find something we could all agree on when we are supposed to be asleep in our beds at home.

"Let's just go home." Near whimpered, "I'm cold."

Matt stood, "Yeah. I'm a little chilly too. Let's call it a night Mello."

"Okay," I stayed on the ground and raised my arms up in the air, "It's a night!"

Matt grabbed one hand and Near grabbed the other and they yanked me to my feet, "Okay! I'm up! Jeez." I brushed off my shoulders and walked with them. What a bunch of babies. I would stay out all night if one of them would keep me company. Particularly Matt.

Matt was the step stool again for going over the fence. Near made it over safely. My foot was resting on the top of the fence the other hanging on the side Matt was on. I jumped off. It was supposed to be awesome but the bottom of my black sweatpants got caught on the top of the fence. I face planted into the dirt, my pants pulled down a little.

Near just stared at me and Matt quickly climbed over the fence. He put his hand on my back, "Hey man, you okay?"

I pulled up my face, "Yeah," I got into a sitting position, "First my bike, then the stupid fence…"

Matt smiled, "You're having a bad day."

I rubbed some dirt off my cheek with the back of my hand and stood. Near came over and brushed off my shoulder length, blond hair. I swatted him away, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

He backed off. Matt patted my back, hard, "That's our Mello! Always bouncing back too fast!"

I started walking away, "I do not bounce back to fast."

Near followed me at a close pace. Whenever I would walk faster he would catch up. Now we just had to get back inside and we were home free.


	2. Chapter 2

We never did get busted for that . . . a few days later we walked all the way down to the river that flowed through the center of our town. It was quiet there and there were rail road tracks, literally, right next to the river. It was one of the only places Near would go without a fuss. He liked it there. We all did.

The moment we got down there I hopped on a track. Matt got on the one across from me and Near walked off to the side, occasionally stopping to throw a rock in the river.

I stumbled on the track. Matt held out his hand for me to take for balance support. We walked for a long time like that; hands stretched out to each other making sure the other didn't fall. Near didn't care that there was a loop he was left out of. He was content throwing rocks at the random shit that passed by in the water.

We finally got to our spot. There was a part where a concrete slab jutted out and made a cliff we could sit on. Everyone took off their shoes and let their feet dangle over the side. The water was high today. Our toes almost touched it.

"Jeez!" Matt exclaimed looking at the river, "Cruet's strong today!"

Near and I peered over the side. Near suggested, "Everyone be careful today."

We sat for a while. I noticed that there was a big log jutting out into the water that wasn't there last time we were here. It was wet and covered in green moss. Gross.

After a few minutes I got bored and punched Matt in the shoulder, "Tag!"

I jumped up and ran down the tracks. Matt looked up at me and sighed, "Eh. Tag is too much effort. I can never catch you anyway."

I stopped a few feet away, "Come on, lazy ass! You're not going to get any better if you don't try!"

Near side-glanced Matt, "He's right."

Matt rolled his eyes and pulled down his goggle/glasses things, "Running after Mello is too much work. He's faster than me. He only wants to play because he has the advantage."

Near leaned back so he could see around Matt and look at me, "He's right."

I put my hands on my hips, leaned forward a little-again not as girly as it sounds-and said with an attitude, "No one asked you, tinny. This is between me and Matt."

"Isn't everything." He snapped leaning back to his normal sitting position and twirling a strand of hair.

Matt pointed at me with a smile, "Ooh! Snaap! He got you there!"

I stormed over and stood next to them. Now I'm bored again. I slowly reached down then quickly grabbed Near's doll. He gasped and I ran back to the train tracks. I turned back to him holding up the doll, "What now, half-pint!"

Matt started laughing. Near walked over to me, "Mello, can I please have my toy back?"

"No." I turned it away from him, "You'll have to make me."

He reached for it. I pulled back more. He sighed, "Please Mello."

I shook my head. He was starting to get more frantic. He reached out with both hands and I held him back with my free hand. He let out a sad, pathetic cry. I smiled.

I held it over his head. It was just out of his reach. He raised his arms up and cried, "Give him back."

"Did you just call it him?" I asked mockingly.

Matt stood and came over, "Okay Mello, give it back."

I gave him a look. Then dropped Nears toy and grabbed the brim of his goggles. I pulled them up quickly and began to run down the track. Matt wiped around and grabbed hold of the strap of his goggles. I turned back to him. We both had a hold of his goggles with both hands. I gave a pull on them. In fear they might break, he let them go. I raced down the track, Matt hot on my tail, the two of us leaving Near in the dust. But he was fine as long as he had his toy.

I started to laugh as Matt got closer and closer. Finally I slowed and allowed him to catch me shouting, "Okay! You win!" I gave him his ridiculous goggles.

He pulled them back on. We didn't run long enough to be out of breath but Near was now a small speck in the distance. After adjusting his goggles Matt looked at me, "You're a jerk sometimes."

I smiled bigger, "I try!" something caught my eye for my peripheral vision. There was a little log floating down the river, "Hey Matt look! Target!" I ran closer, grabbed a rock, and throw it at the stick/log. I plopped into the water an inch away from the log, "Shoot!"

Matt grabbed a rock and hit the log directly in the center. He stuck his tough out at me. I grabbed a hand full of rocks and ran closer to the water.

I stepped on a little, wet bolder that was right on the edge of the water and threw a rock. Little did I know that the rock I had stepped on was covered with slippery moss. My foot slid right off the edge. I fell on my butt. The water was also misty so I didn't realize that I was right on the edge of a drop off. The rocks crumbled underneath me and I splashed into deep, freezing water.

The current didn't hesitate to carry me down stream. I opened my eyes. I was under water. The brown water didn't let me see too much around me besides small bits of wood and a plastic bottle. The water numbed out my nose and stung my eyes. I thrashed around but all it did was bring me to the surface.

I gasped for air and started to swim. You think it would be easy. I'm a descent swimmer. But every stroke I made only seemed to make me go further from the shore. I cried out, "Matt! Help!" The week sound of my voice was drowned out by the crashing waves roaring in my ears.

The current didn't seem this fast when I was on land. Matt was running but the water dragged me faster than he could ever run. It wasn't long till he was far behind. All I could taste was salt.

I was starting to panic. What was I going to do? I pattled faster but that did nothing.

I looked behind me and spotted the log that was by our sitting spot. I swam as close to it as I could get. As it passed by I reached out and grabbed a broken root. It was so wet and slippery that my hands glided off almost immediately.

"No!" I cried franticly trying to reach for it before I got too far.

A hand dropped into the water and grabbed one of mine. A held onto it tight and kicked my feet. The hand pulled me to the log. I closed my eyes focusing on climbing onto the log. Another hand grabbed my free hand and pulled hard. I climbed up onto the log and I, and whoever just saved my life, rolled onto the rocks.

I couldn't catch my breath. I got up on my knees-eyes still closed-and held myself up with my hands. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest and jump back in the water. A hand touched my back. I knew it was the one that had rescued me. I looked up expecting to see Matt.

Near was by my side. Near had pulled me out of the river. The little twerp . . . had just saved my life.

He was looking at me odiously concerned-and out of breath as well. Drops of water dripped from his hair. I stared at him for a moment. I didn't know he was that strong. Never in a million years had I ever would of guessed he could pull my body weight plus going against the current.

He leaned in closer not saying a word. I think he wants me to tell him if I'm ok or not. I panted, "Near…th-thank you…"

He just stared. I stared back. What else was I supposed to say? Thank god for Matt, who came in and broke the awkward moment.

"Mello! You idiot!" He yanked me to my feet looked me over franticly, "Are you okay! Are you hurt!"

I let him poke and prod at me, "No."

"Anything pain?"

"No."

"Water in your lungs?" He pressed his ear to my chest, "Breathe for me."

I pushed him away, "Matt I'm fine!"

Matt turned to Near who was at his feet already, "Nice save near."

He only nodded. I tore my gaze away from him and looked back at the river. Damn brat.

Matt let out a sigh and punched me in the shoulder, "Don't you ever do that again. You gave me a heart attack," He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Let's go home and dry you off."

"Mello I'm fine." I assured letting him pull me away from the train tracks.

Near said nothing the rest of the way home. I did my best to ignore his presents.


End file.
